Optimus' Sparkday
by UltraMagnusFanGirl
Summary: Sequeal to Galvatron's sparkday. Its Oppy's sparkday this time and its his turn for a surprise!


**Hey one more one-shot while I work on my other fics! This is a sequel to Galvatron's sparkday now it's Oppy's turn to suffer! ^_^**

**Enjoy! Please review but no flames!**

**Disclaimer- I own nuthin! Except for Shadow, Solaris and Darkstar. Violet, Lavender, Maximum and Silverbell belong to Speedstreek360**

* * *

Optimus smiled as he walked into his quarters and saw both Maximum and Silverbell jump on Megatron, the two sparklings giggled and clung onto their mother as he ran around the room pretending they were attacking him. The Prime leant against the wall as he watched his mate and sparklings it never seemed to amaze him at how perfect his little family was, Megatron finally dropped down onto his front of the berth, both Maximum and Silverbell giggled and crawled off of him. Silverbell slowly crawled forward looking over her shoulder and her giggling brother, turning back around she squealed when Megatron scooped her up and nuzzled her making her laugh once more. From across the room Optimus laughed making the four of them look over to him.

"Happy Sparkday Papa!" Silverbell and Maximum said at the same time running over to him, Megatron smiled as he watched the large mech pick up the two sparklings and cradle them against his chassis.

"Thank you" Optimus said nuzzling them both, turning to Megatron he smiled seeing the silver mech approach him. Megatron wrapped his arms around Prime's neck minding the two sparklings before he leant forward and kissed him quickly

"Yes happy sparkday" looking down at their sparklings he laughed noticing they had both covered their optics and were pretending to gag

"That's gross Mama" Maximum said uncovering his optics

"Yes well one day you will be doing it with someone you love" Megatron replied rubbing his helm "Why don't you and Bell go and play with some of the other sparklings?"

"'Kay!" Optimus placed them both down and watched as they ran out of their quarters to find their friends, Megatron wrapped his arms around his mate and smirked

"What are you planning?

"Nothing absolutely nothing handsome" he purred "But it is your sparkday so isn't it about time that I gave you your birthday present?" Optimus wrapped his own arms around Megatron's waist and smirked

"You are so hiding something but I'll play along for now" Megatron grinned and quickly threw his mate down on their berth before climbing in with him.

* * *

Maximum and Silverbell both ran through the corridors giggling, when they reached the rec room they ran inside and grinned at their friends. The other sparklings in there smiled and called them over. Thundercracker looked at the two sparklings as they ran inside and smiled, he watched as Darkstar pulled his two friends over to Solaris and Shadow, the three brothers sat down and began talking with the Prime's son and daughter. Turning back around he face palmed when he saw Skywarp slip over and knock a cube of energon on top of him.

"Uncle TC?" said seeker looked down at Maximum who was tugging on his leg

"Yes Maximum?" Thundercracker bent down so he was closer to the sparklings height

"Me and Bell have a present for Papa in our room" The blue seeker rubbed the back of his neck "Can we go and get it?"

"I'm not sure going to your quarters is the best thing at the moment Maxi" upon seeing the sad look on the little mechs face Thundercracker placed a hand on his shoulder "I'll go and get it for you in a little bit, do you think you and your sister can help put up some of the decorations?"

"Kay!" he said with a grin before bouncing back over to the others, Thundercracker stood back up and cast a glance over his shoulder at Skywarp "Get up off your rear Warp"

"Love you too TC!" The blue seeker shook his head and smiled when he saw five little blurs run past him and over to the large boxes of decorations. The door slid open catching everyone's attention Galvatron and Grimlock walked in with their own sparklings

"Hey Thundercracker" Galvatron said as he watched Lavender and Violet run over to join the other sparklings, the purple mech then turned to Thundercracker and smiled "How is everything going?"

"Fine and since your brother sent the sparklings in here I presume he is keeping Optimus…uh…busy" Thundercracker rubbed the back of his neck once more ignoring the laughs coming from the pair in front of him

"Well that's Megs for you, at least he sent the sparklings out of the room" Galvatron grinned and walked over to grab some decorations of his own "Well we have at least an hour before Megatron will even consider letting Optimus out of their quarters" While the two bots continued talking Grimlock walked off to assist Skywarp who was using his thrusters in order to put a banner up.

"Please Galvatron I really don't need any mental images of what your brother and the Prime get up to" said mech grinned before looking over at the sparklings, Violet, Lavender and Silverbell had streamers on their heads and all three were attempting to 'decorate' the mechs. Solaris and Shadow ran over to Thundercracker and hid behind his legs as the three femmes approached, Maximum however had chosen to climb Grimlock and was sat comfortably on his shoulder, Darkstar was happily nestled safely in Skywarp's arms. Silverbell looked at her uncle and left her cousins to deal with the two mechs as she approached Galvatron, with practiced skill she climbed up his back and placed the streamers onto his head instead. Galvatron chuckled and looked at her

"Any reason you did that Bell?" carefully Galvatron removed her from his back and held her in his arms

"I'm bored when will Mama and Papa be here?" she asked, both Galvatron and Thundercracker shared a look

"I don't know Silverbell but we've gotta set up the decorations for your Papa. Why don't you let Violet and Lavender chase the mechs and help me put up those posters you and Maxi made hm?" The little femme shook her head so hard Galvatron was sure she had hurt herself, quickly she climbed out of his arms and dropped to the ground with a little 'oof'. Thundercracker looked over at Galvatron

"Perhaps we had better get a move on" the other mech nodded in agreement

* * *

Megatron folded his arms under his chin as he looked up at Optimus, the Prime looked down at him and rubbed circles on his back. The silver mech gently raced glyphs on Optimus' arm as the two of them laid in silence just enjoying being together and in each other's arms. The two mechs remained in silence for a few moments longer until Optimus gently pulled Megatron up so that they were face to face, Prime stroked Megatron's cheek and smiled.

"Is there any reason you decided to jump me this morning rather than wait?" he asked Megatron hummed

"What can I say you're too gorgeous to ever ignore. Besides its your sparkday and I didn't want you to have to wait for your present" Optimus smiled and kissed him quickly

"I suppose we had better go and find our sparklings shouldn't we?" Megatron quickly sat up pinning Optimus down on their berth "Megatron?"

"Maybe I don't want to let you go just yet" he stated folding his arms over his chassis

"Megs, as much as I would love to keep you pinned to this berth all day we really need to go and get our sparklings"

"Fine" pouting Megatron climbed off his mate and stood up before walking across their quarters to their wash racks to clean himself up, Optimus pushed himself up on his elbows and looked over at the door. Sighing he too stood up and followed his mate inside.

* * *

Galvatron stood by the door to the rec room keeping an optic out for Megatron and Optimus, his brother had contacted him and warned him that they would be there soon. Casting a quick glance into the room he saw the sparklings dragging Thundercracker and Skywarp behind a table, smiling he watched as they all hid together behind one of the tables. Looking back to the corridor he cursed when he saw Megatron turn the corner, the two of them locked optics for a moment before Galvatron sprinted into the rec room.

"They're coming!" The rest of the bots present hid "Lights off!" instantly the lights shut off, Galvatron cursed once more when he hit his foot on something. He heard Grimlock growl before he was grabbed and pulled down into his lap. The door slid open and they saw the silhouettes of the two mechs walk in

"The frag?" they heard Megatron mutter "Lights 100%" he order instantly the lights came back on and the others jumped out from their hiding spaces.

"Surprise!" they all shouted, Maximum and Silverbell ran over to their parents and hugged Optimus' legs, he looked down at them and smiled scooping them up into his arms. Looking around the room at the other bots present he smiled and said thank you to them all, Silverbell only then held up a small box she had been holding.

"This is from us Papa" she stated grinning up at him, Maximum grinned up at him also. Megatron smiled and pulled his mate and sparklings over to a table and sat Prime down before sitting down in a chair next to him, with their sparklings nestled safely in their fathers lap Optimus took the small box from Silverbell. Opening it he smiled, inside was a picture of the four of them on Maximum's sparkday, Optimus had his arms around Megatron with both sparklings sat in the silver mechs lap. Still smiling Optimus wrapped his arms around the two of them and hugged them close

"Thank you" both Maximum and Silverbell grinned and hugged him back

"You're welcome Papa" Maximum said while his little sister nuzzled Prime's neck. When they pulled back Megatron grinned at Optimus

"Oh I have one more present for you love" Optimus looked at him and cocked his head to the side slightly "I'm carrying".


End file.
